What Would You do for A Brother
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: What if Harvey never hired Mike? What if he hired Harper instead but Harper is just a female Mike. Well, what happens when Harvey is looking down the barrel of a gun and Harpers right next to him. What will Harper do? How far will she go to save the only person she knows to be like family to her? Rated T just in case.


Hey guys! So I know this is a totally different category but literally I have had no inspiration for my SPN stories. If you know of a great story that will inspire me. PLEASE! Send it to me! ANYWAYS! I kept having this dream but it was about my family and finally decided to type it up, put characters to it, and post it! So here it is! I really hope you enjoy this and please please PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm not sure if this will only be a one shot or not but let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! God bless! This story was edited by sweetkiwi604.

* * *

Chapter 1 - One I Dare Call Brother

It was just one of those days. Harper could feel it in her bones. Something bad was going to happen. A tragedy. A nightmare.

Harvey could tell what Harper was feeling he just didn't let on that he knew or that he had the same feeling. Harper had just gotten back from her lunch break and was heading to Harvey's office to join him for a meeting. An important meeting with a CEO of a company that if they got him to sign with them then when bonus time came around it would be a hefty one for the both of them.

The closer Harper got to Harvey's office the stronger the feeling got. She tried to just push it off as nerves from having to convince the CEO of this company to sign with them. However, in the back of her mind she knew that he had never had this feeling before meeting a client before.

When she stepped into his office, Harvey looked up from his desk with a look on his face, "You're late." Harper looked at the clock.

"By fifty-two seconds," she notified him. He looked at the clock then up at his associate.

"In the world of law, fifty-two seconds is the same as fifty-two minutes. Even if you were five minutes early, in this world, you'd still be late." She muttered something that sounded like 'right' or maybe it was 'whatever', Harvey couldn't really tell. Not that he cared. Harvey doesn't care about people, doesn't care about the state of their psyche.

What he did care about? Appearances. If you looked that part, and you could act the part, you had the part. In Harvey's world caring made you venerable to the person you care about, and that was considered a very bad thing to him.

"Let's go," Harvey said, motioning for Harper to follow him into the conference room where the meeting was supposed to take place.

"Harvey, Harper," Jessica greeted. She was already in the room shaking hands with Mr. Lovett, the CEO of a large corporation that Harvey was trying to recall and Harper knew before they were given the case.

Harper could tell that Harvey was having a hard time recalling what exactly Mr. Lovett was the CEO of, so she leaned over towards him and he made the smallest movement towards her, "Airplanes," was all she said, and instantly he remembered. At times, Harvey felt like he had hired another Donna, the difference being Harper knew everything about everything. Donna knew your needs and your wants and the gossip around the office before it was even started. Donna reads people, Harper reads anything with words.

There was no competition. There was an unspoken understanding. Donna didn't try to do Harper's job and Harper didn't try to do Donna's.

Was there times when they would swap information? Absolutely. They were becoming close. Friens. But it wasn't the way Hervey needed Harper and vise versa.

Harvey had just opened his mouth to great Mr. Lovett when a man walked in. Harvey remembered meeting the man but he couldn't put his finger on just who the man interrupting his meeting was. Harper had no idea who this person was. She had never seen him before, neither had Jessica.

"Mr. Spector," the man said with an edge to his voice, like he was nervous and he was panicking about something.

"Can I help you?" Harvey asked, instead of telling the man to schedule a meeting with Donna and to come back later. There was just something about him that made Harvey uneasy.

When the man pulled out a gun, Harvey remembered. Denis Derry. Harvey hadn't taken his case six years ago because there wasn't even a case and Denis was sent to jail for five and a half years.

"I just got released from jail you piece of shit. Six years! I spent six years rotting in prison because you didn't defend me. So I'm going to make sure that you never defend anyone ever again." The man was shaking with pent up anger.

Harper felt her blood run cold. Harvey was as close to a big brother as she was ever getting. She couldn't let this happen.

"No!" she shouted and stepped forward, just as Denis had put his finger on the trigger. He froze. He looked at her as if he hadn't realized anyone else was in the room. "You don't want to do that." Harvey looked proud that she was standing up to him. "If you want to shoot someone, it's not that man. Trust me, if you want to make this firm feel something by taking away one of its most prized lawyers than it's not Harvey." Harvey scowled, realizing what Harper was doing. "See, most people just think he's an over confident, pompous ass, who only cares about himself. Taking him down will just make people around here happy. If you want to shoot someone... shoot me."

"Harper, no!" Harvey shouted, but was cut a little short because Denis waved the gun in his face and yelled at him to shut up. Harvey complied, silently.

Denis seemed to be hesitating. Harper knew, by his body language, that he wasn't going to leave till he had pulled the trigger and she figured better her than Harvey.

Jessica and Harvey watched helplessly while Denis had a silent battle in his head. After a minute, the gun in his hand slowly made its way over the couple of feet and was now pointing at Harper. Her breathing hitched. Denis closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Harper cried out as the bullet lodged itself in her left thigh. Harvey caught her before she could fall to the ground. With her free hand, the one that wasn't clutching at Harvey's arm, her left hand, she grabbed the edge of the table that was just off to her left. She slightly pushed Harvey away from her to put some distance between them. Denis still looked like he was going to shoot someone. He needed to be scared.

"Denis," Harper breathed, "I think you can do better then that." even though she was in more pain then she had ever been in, she didn't care. Again the armed man raised the gun and the crack of a bullet being spat from a gun rang out in the room. This time, the pain swarmed out from somewhere in her chest. This time, when Harvey caught Harper, she didn't pull away. This time when the man shot Harper, he dropped the gun. Fear. It was everywhere in the room. Almost as if you can smell it, written all over everyone's faces.

Harper could feel herself going into shock. "Harper, keep your eyes open. Come on Harp. Don't do this." Harper didn't hear all of these words spoken, but she somehow knew the voice belonged to someone she knew. Someone she trusted. She tried to keep her eyes open but as they slowly closed and her head lulled to the side, she saw Denis being tackled to the ground by security guards right outside the conference room.

"Harper!" she remembered the voice. That voice belonged to the one person she dare think of as her brother. That voice, well it belonged to Harvey.

* * *

Like I said before, let us know what you think!

XOXOX - Abigail


End file.
